1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a display device, which measures a feature quantity such as the luminance of an image displayed to adjust display colors (see, e.g., JP-A-2005-208548 (Document 1)).
The display device described in Document 1 is provided with a photometric device retractably projecting from a bezel to a display area. The photometric device is provided with a photosensor and a photodetector opposed to a display screen, and the display device corrects the display colors based on a measurement result of the photometric device.
Incidentally, in order to appropriately correct the colors of the image displayed on the display device, it is necessary to accurately measure the colors of the image displayed. In the case of, for example, using a liquid crystal display device as the display device, a cold-cathode tube is used as the backlight, and the spectrum of the light emitted from the liquid display device has a peaked spectrum shape (a sharp shape with a small half-value width in each peak wavelength) as shown in FIG. 9. Even in the case of using a light emitting element such as an LED or an organic EL as the backlight, the spectrum shape in the peak wavelength also becomes peaked in a similar manner.
In Document 1 mentioned above, the feature quantity of the light is measured by the photosensor or the photodiode with respect to such a display device. Such a photosensor or a photodiode can only measure the limited color information such as RGB components, and is not capable of measuring such a detailed spectrum as described above. Therefore, in the display device using such a measurement device as described above, there is a problem that an appropriate color correction of the display image is not achievable.